Trust
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Because that word means so much to Thalia Grace. Hints of Thuke, actual Thalico.


AN- So, I'm venturing into a new pairing, Thalia/Nico! Very rare to see on fanfiction but I don't know, just something about them I like. Maybe because they could totally embody the whole "I-hate-you-but-I-really-love-you" sort of relationship. Plus, they both have that whole splintered past with their family.

Anyway, this is mainly a Thalia piece with hints of Thuke and actual Thalico. So, hopefully, you'll enjoy!

* * *

**trust**

[trusht]

_**-noun**_

_1. reliance on the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing; confidence. _

Thalia Grace is strong. She can fight any monster that appears and kick their ass most definitely. She's the only known swordsman who's ever bested Luke and she fights for her friends and defends their weaknesses.

The only two people she ever puts her trust in are Luke and Annabeth. She knows that they are in the same boat as her, that they will never turn their backs on her and leave her to fight for her life out in the cold world.

She relies on their friendship- it's the only thing that keeps her outside the safety of Camp Half-Blood. The only thing that keeps her feet planted firmly on the ground as the monsters descend.

* * *

_2. confident expectation of something; hope. _

Even as a tree, she believes, hopes, and breathes.

She still dreams and hopes that someday, she'll be fixed. That she'll enter Camp Half-Blood and see Luke and Annabeth and they'll be a family again. She thinks of Luke, of his kind eyes and bright smile. Of his arms tight around her and the feeling of complete-ness he invoked from her in their little time together.

She thinks of Annabeth's gaze of worship on her, the sister-like relationship they shared. She longs for the day that she'll be a girl again, that she can share secrets with Annabeth and giggle about boys. That she can fight and take on the world and Hades and all his monsters.

* * *

_3. the obligation or responsibility imposed on a person in whom confidence or authority is placed: a position of trust. _

When Artemis makes her Lieutenant, Thalia doesn't know what to feel. Honored, of course. Flattered, for sure. Worried, most definitely. Because, for the first time in a long time, she's in charge of others. She's responsible for the well being of a huge group of girls, some as young as Annabeth was the first time they met.

And this terrifies her because she doesn't want to mess up and cost someone their life.

But, then, she just kind of gets it. She guides the girls and trains them on how to use their arrows better and the best places to camp out for the night. And she holds the ones who cry and cheers up the ones who first join, who need the comfort of a home.

She finds that maybe she's cut out for the whole leader thing.

Maybe.

* * *

_4. a person on whom or thing on which one relies: God is my trust. _

For the longest time, she trusts no one. Luke ruined the word and the action for her the moment he turned his back on the camp, on Annabeth, and on herself.

She's like a cactus; no one dares to get close in fear of being pricked. She finds peace with the Hunters but no one is brave enough to face the sharp edges surrounding her.

Then, Nico di Angelo comes along.

He's tall and he's cocky and he's pretty good with a sword. He bested Thalia in a fight that left her and most of the camp utterly speechless. He's not bad looking, with silky black hair and those black eyes that glitter when he's happy (which is rare) or darken like the night sky when he's angry (which is often).

And, on nights when the Hunters are resting at the Camp, she finds him sitting out by the lake (past curfew but he doesn't seem to fear the harpies) and she sits with him and he's a surprisingly good talker. And, after a while, she finds he's a good listener too.

Then, along comes his first big quest and he gets to pick whoever he wants to come with. Percy and Annabeth are certain and it's a surprise when he picks Thalia. The Hunters are outraged (they can't be left without their lieutenant) but Thalia so longs for a quest and time spent with her old friends that she finds herself agreeing to it.

Nico has her back in every fight and she knows, without fail, that he'll be there. She sleeps easy at night when he's on watch because she knows he won't let anything sneak up on them. And, she shares a few sword moves with him that he didn't know about and helps perfect his already pretty good technique.

Suddenly, the word 'trust' doesn't hurt so much anymore.

* * *

_5. charge, custody, or care: to leave valuables in someone's trust._

Her heart is her most valuable object.

She's tired of it getting broken. By her mother and her abuse; her father and his neglect; Luke and his empty promises. She doesn't think it can withhold another crack in its fragile shield.

Nico di Angelo scares her.

Because despite the thorns and the sharp edges and the attitude, he still gets close. She can't scare him away. He still follows her into battle and looks at her from across the room and watches as she trains and practices routines.

She doesn't want to get hurt again.

Sometimes, on the quest, he'll sleep next to her on the cold ground and wrap an arm around her for warmth. Or, he'll help her up after a battle and hold onto her hand a little bit longer than necessary. One night, he tries to kiss her in front of the fire.

She pulls away and tells him that they're friends, nothing more, nothing less. And he nods and accepts this but she sees his eyes darken and she gets up and tries to sleep but can't. Not without him, lying next to her.

After their quest, they return to camp and everyone cheers them on and the Hunters welcome her back rather frostily. She looks over her shoulder and sees him surrounded by Aphrodite girls who are swooning and fawning over him and she feels sick to her stomach and she runs. She hides in Zeus' cabin because she knows no one would look for her here.

Except him, of course.

He all but tears down the door and yells at her that she can't make him feel guilty because she turned him down. Because she didn't want him. Because- she stands during his rant and suddenly kisses him, fully on the lips, her arms around his neck. And his wrap around her body immediately and her body is flush with his.

She doesn't need the appearance of Artemis to know that she's out of the Hunters.

Or that her heart has finally healed.

* * *

_6. confidence in the certainty of future payment for property or goods received; credit: to sell merchandise on trust. _

"I owe you. Big time."

Thalia nods almost nonchalantly as Nico gazes at the sight before him, almost drooling in anticipation.

"There are ground rules, Dead Boy," Thalia reminds him and Nico smirks at the nickname.

"Such as?"

"Always wear a helmet. Never pick up strange girls you don't know. And, above all, don't kill yourself. Some people are actually sort of fond of you."

Nico grins, "Like you?"

"No teasing or I'm taking it back," she threatens.

He holds up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture and gazes at the gleaming black motorcycle once more. "How did you get the money for this? And why did you give it to me?"

Thalia doesn't explain about her inheritance from her mother's death or that as soon as she got the money, she knew she wanted to spend it making her friends happy. Including him. Especially him. Because she can never thank him, not right out in words, for what he's done to her.

"I wanted you to owe me, di Angelo. I figure it's good to have Dead Boy in my corner."

Nico grins again and wraps an arm around Thalia's shoulders. "Thanks, Lightning Girl," he gives her a little squeeze, "I really appreciate this."

"Yeah," she smiles, "I'm sure you do."

Briefly, he leans down and kisses her. Softly. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he whisper, his breath warm on her face, mingled with hers.

She opens her eyes and looks into his. Glittering brightly, earnest and filled with anticipation.

"I don't know. Motorcycles _are _a huge cause of deaths in the United States."

"Yeah, for people who are stupid and don't know how to ride," He grabs her hand and tugs her towards the bike, "As long as _you _wear a helmet, you'll be fine."

She smirks at him for bringing up her condition. "How can you be sure?"

"I just am," he pulls her closer, "Don't you trust me?"

She thinks for a moment, just a moment, and has the answer almost immediately.

"Yes."


End file.
